On Monday, Kevin and Nadia decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Ishaan to time them with a stopwatch. Kevin sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 97.94 seconds. When it was Nadia's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 72.15 seconds. How much faster was Nadia than Kevin in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Nadia was than Kevin, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Kevin's time - Nadia's time = difference in times. ${9}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ Nadia was 25.79 seconds faster than Kevin.